QueenFioonz
|place = 5/18 |alliances = Jelly Asses Monkey Strippers |challenges = 2 |votesagainst = 8 |days = 35 |season2 = Survivor: Canary Islands |tribes2 = |place2 = 17/20 |challenges2 = 1 |votesagainst2 = 8 |days2 = 11 |season3 = Survivor: Palau |tribes3 = |place3 = 10/25 |alliances3 = Angaur Alliance |challenges3 = 5 |votesagainst3 = 5 |days3 = 38}} QueenFioonz, aka Ella, was a contestant on Survivor ORG 18: India. She later returned as a favorite in Survivor ORG 21: Canary Islands. She then later competed in Game Changers aka Survivor ORG 25: Palau. Ella is known for having a rivalry with Rin during the season and acting bitchy and mean around the tribe. Her aggressive gameplay brought her to the finale where she had to give up in the tiebreaker challenge because of irl problems. She later returned as a favorite in Canary Islands where she got voted out early by being seen as a threat and most likely not being a victim of the Viewers Vote. With the most votes to return during the ballot, she was the first female to leave the game. Ella once again returned in Game Changers better known as Palau. She improved her gameplay and was very liked by many people. Pre-merge Ella found herself being a duo with Nairn and having also tight friendships with the Angaur people. At merge, Ella was on the bottom and the victim of a big sneaky plan where she was blindsided after her closest allies. Profile India Ella was put in the beauty tribe and became good friends with Spirit. They swapped into different tribes and Ella bonded with Danny and the original Baratang members. She played aggressive and her rivalry with Rin caused some drama in the tribe. Ella found two idols, playing one successfully and the other one was misplayed. She reached the finale but lost the tiebreaker challenge against Gregory because of irl issues. At Ponderosa Ella became quiet. She voted for Spirit to be the winner because she liked her gameplay more than Liam's. Voting History Canary Islands Name (Age): Ella (17) Tribe Designation: Alegr*puke*anza Current Residence: Netherlands Personal Claim to Fame: Getting the most votes in the ballot to return. Pet Peeves: Everything that has to do with things I hate. The list will be too long. Previous Finishes: 5th (India). Favorite Past Moment: Bitching at Rin and then getting the cake idol during the auction. Why Did You Come Back?: Well, I love to play survivor and since there was a ballot and wanted to see if people liked to see me play again, I tried! Voting History Palau Name (Age): Ella (17) Tribe Designation: Angaur aka the bad bitchessssss Current Residence: At my castle in the Netherlands Personal Claim to Fame: Getting the most votes in the ballot of Canary Islands to return. Pet Peeves: I have a long list of pet peeves, but I'll rather keep them for myself. But my biggest pet peeve is COLD FOOD WHICH ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HOT. Previous Finishes: 5th (India)& 17th (Canary Islands). Favorite Past Moment: Campaigning to return to play in Canary Islands because it was so exciting and also very fun to do. AND GETTING THE CAKE IDOL IN INDIA LMAO. Why Did You Come Back?: since i'm married to edward, i had to spend time w/ him so that's why!!!!!!!! and I really love to play and have fun. Voting History Trivia *Ella was one of the 24 contestants on the ballot to return for Survivor ORG 21: Canary Islands. **She won the poll and became 1st with a total of 182 votes. *Ella was the only Beauty to be in the jury in India. *She was the lowest placing female in Canary Islands, despite having the most votes to return out of all females (and males too). *Ella's name is shorted since it's originally Cinderella. *Ella got married to Edward at October 28th, 2016 and live a happy life. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:India Contestants Category:Chambal Tribe Category:Nathu La Tribe Category:5th Place Category:India Jury Members Category:Canary Island Contestants Category:Alegranza Tribe Category:17th Place Category:Returning Players Category:Palau Contestants Category:Angaur Tribe Category:Kayangel Tribe Category:10th Place Category:Palau Jury Members